Verloren und Gefunden
by Words.Love.Passion
Summary: In einer Nacht wurden ihr Zwei Menschen, die sie liebte genommen, gleichzeitig jedoch fand sie jemanden, den sie lieben lernte.Doch wird sie auch ihn verlieren müssen?
1. Verloren

Sommerregen.

Sie liebt den Geruch des Sommerregens.

Es war eine vollkommen sternenklare Juli Nacht, wie sie es seit langer Zeit nicht mehr war.

Sie lag völlig durchnässt auf dem warmen Asphaltboden irgendwo in der Nähe des Fuchsbaues.

Ihre Glieder schmerzten, doch es war nichts zu dem Schmerz den sie im Herzen fühlte.

Soviel wurde ihr heute Nacht weggenommen.

Zu viel.

Sie atmete schwer, während heiße Tränen ihre Wangen runter liefen.

Obwohl sie weinte gab kein Ton von sich, sie lag einfach da auf ihrem Rücken, beobachtete die Sterne und dachte über alles nach was sie verloren hatte.

Es war so ruhig, kein Wind, kein Mensch.

Gar nichts.

Das einzige was sie hörte war ihr schnelles Atmen.

Sie lag auf einer Straßen, zu der einen Seite ein Wald und zu der anderen ein Feld.

Vollkommen allein war sie.

Alleine.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und erinnerte sich an das geschehen das sich erst vor ein paar Stunden ereignet hatte.

„_Ginny sei so lieb und hol die Jungs runter, das Essen ist schon fertig!", schreite Molly ihre jüngsten und einzigen Tochter von der Küche aus zu._

_Ginny saß im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch und antwortete ihr etwas genervt._

„_Ja Mom!"_

_Schnell rannte sie die Treppen hoch und klopfte and Ron's Tür._

„_Ron! Essen!"_

„_Meine Güte! Schrei doch nicht so noch bin ich nicht Taub und hab es auch nicht vor bald zu werden!"_

_Ginny überhörte es einfach und rannte noch eins nach oben und rief auch Fred und George._

_Molly hatte schon den Tisch gedeckt sobald alle am Tisch saßen häufte sie ihre Teller mit Essen._

„_mom kann'sch noch wasch hab'n?"_

„_Aber natürlich Ron mein Schatz", sofort tat sie ihm noch mehr Essen auf den Teller._

„_ewww Ron kannst du nicht wenigstens den Mund zu machen wenn du isst?", sagte Ginny und verzog das Gesicht._

_Fred und George lachten._

„_Du kennst doch Ron, Ginny."_

„_Ich hab eben einen Gesunden Appetit!", verteidigte sich Ron._

„_Nun gut Kinder. Arthur wird gleich von der Arbeit kommen und nächste Woche kommen Harry und Hermine."_

„_Kommen Charlie und Bill diesen Sommer auch mom?", fragte Ginny._

„_Nein mein Schatz leider nicht. Charlie hat in Romänien zu tun und konnte sich nicht frei nehmen und auch Bill hat einen Auftrag für Gringotts zu erledigen und Percy hat im Ministerium zu tun."_

„_Nachdem hat doch keine gefragt Mom", sagte Fred._

„_Ja selbst wenn er Zeit hätte wäre er nicht gekommen dieser kleine Schleim sch..!"_

„_George und Fred Weasley beendet diesen Satz lieber nicht zur eurer eigenen Sicherheit. Percy ist nach wie vor ein Mitglied unserer Familie.", warnte Molly sie._

_Die Zwillinge schüttelten ihre Köpfe und verschwanden nach oben._

_Plötzlich kam Arthur aus dem Kamin._

„_Hallo Schatz", er gab seiner Frau einen Kuss und klopfte sich dann erst mal den Ruß von seinen Klamotten._

_Dann begrüßte er auch seine Kinder und gab ihnen einen Kuss auf die Wange._

_Erleichtert ließ er sich auf den Stuhl fallen während ihm seine kleine mollige und liebenswerte Frau ihm etwas zu essen gab._

„_ahh was für ein anstrengender tag."_

„_Nun esse erst mal etwas, ich mach dir einen Tee."_

„_Ich gehe nach oben, ich hab versprochen Luna einen Brie zu schreiben und sie wartet sicher schon."_

„_Ja liebes!"_

_Schon flitzte Ginny nach oben._

_Sie war gerade dabei den Brief zu schreiben, als sie einen Angsterfüllten Schrei von unten hörte._

_Den Schrei ihrer Mutter. _

_Panik überfiel sie._

_Sofort fing sie an sich Gedanken zu machen 'Was ist los? Was ist passiert?'_

_Sie rannte aus ihren Zimmer und sah wie Fred und George an ihrer Tür vorbei liefen._

„_Fred, George was ist…", sagte sie voller Panik ihre Augen weit geöffnet und ihr Herz schlug wie verrückt._

_Fred hielt sie an den Schulter und sagte ihr: „Bleib hier und geh auf keinen Fall runter._

_Wie gehen nach unten und gucken was los ist."_

„_aber.."_

„_Kein aber Gin. Du bleibst hier!"_

_Dann rannten beide die Treppen runter ohne, dass sie widersprechen konnte._

_Sie hörte ihre Mutter weinend schreien: „ Bitte nicht! Bitte nicht!"_

_Sie konnte nicht einfach hier oben bleiben und sich feige verstecken, also rannte sie runter und schlich sich zur Küche sie stellte sich neben die Tür._

_Vorsichtig guckte sie zu Tür rein um zu gucken was los ist._

_Das Bild spielte sich immer wieder in ihrem Kopf ab._

_Ron bewusstlos auf dem Boden, ihr Vater in der Ecke von einem Todesser festgehalten und ihre Mutter die kniend auf dem Boden saß und weinte._

_Zwei andere Todesser standen noch im Raum, der eine mit seinem Zauberstab auf Molly gerichtet._

_Doch Fred und George sah sie nirgendwo._

_Sie musste etwas tun. Aber was?_

_Mit ihrer Hand griff sie in ihre Hosentasche wo normalerweise ihr Zauberstab drin ist doch er war nicht da. Sie hatte ihn oben in ihrem Zimmer._

_Sie öffnete ihren Mund um etwas zu schreien, sodass sie aufhören doch, Ihr Vater sah sie und schüttelte mit dem Kopf als ob er wusste was sie vorhat._

_Sie schloss ihren Mund wieder._

_Hilflos stand sie da und wusste nicht was sie machen sollte._

_Der Todesser der seinen Zauberstab auf ihre Mutter gerichtet hatte öffnete seinen Mund._

„_AVADA KEDAVRA"_

_Das grüne Licht füllte den ganzen Raum, als es erlosch sah sie ihre Mutter reglos auf dem Boden liegen._

_Sie war Tot._

_Das skrupellose Lachen des Todessers flößte ihre Angst ein._

_Doch es steigerte ihre unglaubliche Wut._

_Das Atmen fiel ihr immer schwieriger, sie hörte alles um sich herum nicht mehr._

_Sie sah nur noch ihre Mutter wie sie leblos am Boden lag. _

_Sie konnte es nicht glauben und wollte es auch nicht._

„_NEIN!! WAS HABT IHR GEMACHT!?!"_

_Alle drehten sich zu ihr um. _

_Sie stand jetzt direkt in der Tür._

„_Wenn haben wir denn da? Wenn das nicht Ginevra Weasley ist die einzige Tochter der Weasleys.", sagte der Todesser der ihre Mutter umgebracht hatte mit einer gespielten lieblichen Stimme._

„_Nein Ginny!", schrie ihr Vater, „Lauf weg!"_

_Der 3. Todesser der bisher nichts gesagt hatte, drehte sich zu Arthur und schnauzte ihn an. „Halt die Klappe!"_

_Ginny rührte sich nicht. Es war als ob ihre Glieder versteinert gewesen sind, sie konnte sich einfach nicht bewegen._

_Der Todesser kam immer näher, er starrte sie an._

_Doch Ginny's Augen waren noch immer auf den Körper ihrer Mutter gerichtet._

_Erst als der Todesser so nah war das sie seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren konnte, richtete sie ihre Augen auf ihn._

„_Fassen sie sie ja nicht an!", schrie ihr Vater._

_Niemand reagierte auf seinen Kommentar._

_Doch plötzlich stand einer der Zwillinge hinter ihr – doch sie konnte nicht erkennen wer – und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Todesser und schrie: „__Everte Statum!"_

_Der Todesser wurde durch die Luft geschleudert und landete in einer Ecke neben Ron._

_Der Todesser der Arthur festhielt reagierte sofort und schoss ein Fluch nach Fred, doch der wehrte in ab._

_Fred schubste Ginny aus dem Raum._

_Neben der Tür stand George._

„_Komm her Ginny", flüsterte er._

_Ohne ein Wort zu sagen ging sie zu ihm._

_Ihr Blich war emotionslos und leer._

„_Hör mir zu Gin.", sagte George und legte seine Arme auf ihre Schultern._

„_Lauf weg so weit du kannst sofort und versuch zur Winkelgasse zu kommen und geh dann zu Percy wenn du es nicht schaffst dann versteck dich im Wald. Ich hab schon Hilfe gerufen sie müssten bald kommen und jetzt geh renn so schnell du kannst."_

_Sie hörte die Angst in seiner Stimme. 'Ich kann nicht! Ich kann sie hier nicht alleine lassen'_

_Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber Mom…"_

„_Ginny bitte geh es bleibt keine Zeit mehr!"_

_Sie nickte nur und rannte aus der Tür._

_Eine halbe Stunde lang ist sie gerannt bis sie sie erschöpft auf den Boden gefallen._

_Währen dem rennen hat sie zum ersten Mal den ganzen Schmerz gespürt und hat realisierte das ihre Mutter nicht mehr ist._

_Sie kommt nie mehr zurück, nie wieder wird sie ihre Stimme hören, ihr Essen essen, eine Umarmung von ihr kriegen._

_Ihre allerliebste Mutter ist tot._

Zwei lange stunden waren schon vergangen.

Zwei lange Stunden die sie hier auf dem Boden lag und es regnete noch immer.

Tausend von Fragen gingen ihr durch den Kopf:

Ist Ron auch tot?

Was ist mit Dad, George und Fred?

Wann wird sie wohl jemand finden?

Wissen es Charlie, Bill und Percy schon?

Wir sie jemals wieder lachen können?

Ihr sehnlichster Wunsch ist in ihrem gemütlichen Bett im Fuchsbau aus diesem Albtraum aufzuwachen.

In die Küche zu rennen und dort sitzend ihre Mutter, ihren Vater, Ron, George, Fred, Bill, Charlie und Percy lachend vor zu finden.

Doch sie wusste das würde nie passieren.

Mittlerweile war es Stockdunkel und sie begann die Kälte zu spüren.

Sie legte sich auf die Seite zog die Knie and die Brust und umarmte ihre Beine mit ihren Armen.

Sie hörte Schritte immer näher kommen.

Doch es kümmerte sie nicht, sie blieb liegen und guckte auch nicht wer das war.

Sie fühlte sich so leer und es war ihr alles einfach nur egal alles.

Auch das sie in 2 Monaten ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts beginnen würde.

Sie merkte wie sie zwei Starke und muskulöse Arme hochhoben und jetzt hre Körper trugen.

Sie guckte ihn immer noch nicht an sie fühlte sich sicher und geborgen in seinen Armen und das reichte ihr in dem Moment.

Ihr Kopf war an seine Brust gelehnt und sie konnte seinen regelmäßigen und beruhigenden Herzschlag hören, während er sie fort trug in die tiefe Nacht hinein.


	2. Erwachen

**Kapitel 2**

Das grelle Licht blendete sie.

Die Sonne schien und erfüllte den ganzen Raum mit Licht.

Noch sah sie alles verschwommen.

Sie guckte sich in dem fremden Zimmer um.

Es war grün und war im viktorianischen Stil eingerichtet.

Die Sachen müssen ein vermögen gekostet haben, dachte sie sich.

Erst jetzt nahm sie die Person mit roten Haaren war, die auf einem Stuhl saß und mit dem Kopf auf dem Bett lag in dem sie lag.

Sofort erkannte sie Bill.  
Er schien zu schlafen.

Jetzt erst erinnerte sie sich wieder an das was geschehen war.

Sie hatte gehofft es wäre nur ein Albtraum gewesen.

Doch jetzt überfielen sie wieder das Gefühl von Schmerz, leere und Traurigkeit.

Doch der Schmerz schien in dem Moment viel größer zu sein als an dem besagten Abend.

Sie guckte zur Seite auf ihren friedlich schlafenden Bruder, mittlerweile nahm sie alles wieder deutlich war.

Schnell wandte sie ihren Blick von ihm ab und schluckte ihre Tränen herunter.

„Bill?", sagte sie mit schwacher Stimme.

Ihr immer noch schlafender Bruder rührte sich nicht.

„Bill?", sagte sie wieder, doch diesmal mit lauterer und festerer Stimme.

Sein Kopf erhob sich, er rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.

Sie bemerkte seine Ringe unter den Augen, er sah schrecklich müde und traurig aus.

Als er bemerkte das Ginny die jenige war die ihn geweckt hatte, wirkte sein Gesichtsausdruck viel glücklicher und er lächelte.

„Oh Gin", sagte er erleichtert und umarmte sie.

Sie erwiderte seine Umarmung nicht sondern blieb einfach liegen und bewegte sich nicht.

Doch sie war glücklich über seine Umarmung, Bill war immer derjenige, der sie am meisten respektiert hat und keine Scherze mit ihr getrieben hat wie Fred oder George.

Nein mit ihm konnte sie über alles reden und sie wusste er würde sie wie eine Erwachsene behandeln.

„Geht's dir gut?", fragte er mit besorgter Stimme und löste seine Umarmung.

Sie ignorierte die Frage und fragte: „Wo bin ich?"

„Das hier ist Malfoy's Haus. Er hat dich gefunden und uns sofort bescheid gesagt das du hier bist."

Malfoy war zum Orden übergetreten, nachdem sein Vater in seinem siebten und letzten Jahr in Hogwarts, vor einem Jahr, in dem großen Kampf gefallen ist.

Harry hatte Voldemort damals besiegt doch noch immer gab es viele Todesser die Muggelstämmige und „Blutsverräter" umbrachten.

„und…wie lang bin ich schon hier?"

„Zwei Tage lang warst du nicht bei bewusst sein. Ich bin so froh, dass du endlich wach bist."

„Wo sind die anderen?"

„Arthur, Percy und Charlie sind im Ministerium und versuchen heraus zu finden wer die Todesser waren und Fred und George müssten jeden Moment hier sein."

„Was ist mit…mit..Ron?", fragte sie vorsichtig doch irgendwie wusste sie die Antwort.

Sie konnte sie in seinem Gesichtsausdruck ablesen, sein Lächeln erblasste und stattdessen überkam ihn Traurigkeit.

Eine bedrückende Stille herrschte zwischen den beiden.

Ginny guckte ihren Bruder mit großen Augen an.

„Bill? Bitte sag was lost ist! Was ist mit Ron?!"

„Ginny du..du solltest dich ausruhen", sagte er vorsichtig und schob die Decke höher um sie richtig zu zudecken, doch er kannte Ginny er wusste sie würde nicht aufhören zu fragen bis er ihr antwortete.

„Bill! Bitte?!?", sie flehte ihn an.

„Er..Er hat's nicht geschafft Gin, die Todesser..sie haben ihn….", er stoppte und konnte nicht weiter reden, er senkte seinen Kopf und Ginny sah eine Träne über seine Wange rollen.

Ginny wendete den Blick von ihm ab und starrte jetzt wieder and die Decke.

Auch sie merkte wie ihr Tränen über die Wangen rollten.

Ron war gefallen.

Sie konnte nicht glauben wie sie in nur einer Nacht zwei Menschen die sie liebte verlieren konnte.

Ihre liebenswerte Mutter und ihr überfürsorglicher Bruder.

„Aber mach dir keine Sorgen Gin, wir werden das schaffen. Zusammen schaffen wir alles", er quälte sich zu einem Lächeln und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Sie starrte noch ein paar weitere Minuten an die Decke bis sie das Geräusch des Apparieren hörte.

Erschrocken wandte sie sich von der Decke ab und sah jetzt zu 3 Personen die mitten im Raum standen.

„Gin!", riefen ihre Zwillingsbrüder gleichzeitig liefen zu ihr hin und umarmten sie.

Auch Fred und George sahen Müde, erschöpft und Traurig aus, was für sie sehr untypisch war.

„Ich glaub ihr erwürgt sie gerade, sie kriegt ja kaum noch Luft.", sagte eine kalte und doch etwas amüsierte Stimme, die ihr bekannt vor kam.

Sie richtete ihren Blick in eine Ecke des Zimmers von wo aus die Stimme kam und da sah sie die blonden, fast weißen Haare und die hellgrauen Augen die sie anguckten und ihr das Selbe Gefühl von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit gaben wie in der Nacht, in der er sie auf seinen Händen trug.

Draco Malfoy.

Er war ganz in Schwarz gekleidet und lächelte sie an.

Vor einem Jahr hätte sie denjenigen für verrückt gehalten, der ihr gesagt hätte das Draco Malfoy sie eines Tages mal anlächeln würde, doch er hatte sich verändert.

Er ist zu den „guten" übergetreten und ist nicht mehr so Kalt wie er es einmal war.

Anfangs hatte er immer noch viel von „Reinblütigen" Zauberern gehalten, doch auch diese Einstellung liegt er immer mehr ab.

Menschlicher ist er geworden.

Fred und George ließen sie sofort los und lachten.

„Tut uns leid Gin...", sagte Fred.

„..Ja, aber wir haben dich so vermisst wir dachten schon du würdest gar nicht mehr aufwachen!", beendete George den Satz.

Sie antwortete mit einem Lächeln: „Ich hab euch auch vermisst!"

„Tut mir leid Gin, aber ich muss leider los.

Ich komm heut Abend noch mal vorbei und bring dann die anderen auch noch mit!

Harry und Hermine wollen dich ach unbedingt besuchen.", sagte Bill mit einem Entschuldigtem Blick.

Sie nickte nur, umarmte ihn zum Abschied noch mal und schon verschwand er mit einem Plop aus dem Zimmer.

„Ja tut uns leid Gin, aber wir müssen auch schon wieder weg.

Heut kommt ne neue Lieferung, wir kommen heut Abend aber auch mit den anderen!

Halt die Ohren Steiff!", und schon waren auch Fred und George verschwunden.

Jetzt waren nur noch sie und Malfoy in dem Raum.

„Soll ich dir etwas bringen? Hast du Hunger oder willst du was Trinken?", fragte er und kam dabei immer näher.

„Nein alles bestens, Danke!", antwortete sie mit einem gespieltem Lächeln.

Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben ihrem Bett, auf dem Bill zuvor gesessen hatte.

Sie fühlte sich unwohl, weil er sie mit einem besorgten Blick ansah und gleichzeit erkannte sie sein Mitleid für sie in seine Augen.

Mitleid.

Genau, das was sie nicht wollte.

Sie wollte kein Mitleid, sie wollte normal behandelt werden.

Seinem Blick, wich sie aus.

„Und wie fühlst du dich?", fragte er dann nach ein paar Minuten Stille, seine Augen immer noch auf sie gerichtet.

Nun erwiderte sie seinem Blick und zwang sich noch einmal zu einem Lächeln.

„Mir geht's gut!"

Er guckte sie unglaubwürdig an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Im ernst! Mir geht's wirklich gut!", versuchte sie ihm verzweifelt zu erklären, obwohl sie selber wusste das es eine Lüge war.

Die Wahrheit war, dass sie am liebsten einschlafen und nie mehr aufwachen würde.  
Sie wollte raus aus diesem Albtraum, sie wollte fliehen und alles hinter sich lassen.

Malfoy atmete tief ein und meinte dann.

„Na wenn du meinst also ich geh dann mal, du solltest dich noch etwas ausruhen.

Wenn du etwas brauchst dann schrei einfach.", er zwinkerte ihr zu.

Langsam stand er auf und macht sich auf den Weg zur Tür.

Er stand kurz vor der Tür, als Ginny ihn rief.

„Malfoy!?"

Er dreht sich zu ihr um und sah sie an.

Sie hatte sich auf dem Bett aufgesetzt.

„Ja?"

„Ich…Ich wollte nur Danke sagen, dafür dass du.."

„Immer wieder gern", unterbrach er sie und verließ anschließen das Zimmer.

Er wusste sie log was ihr befinden anging, doch er wollte sie nicht bedrängen.

Aber sie hatte so viel durchgemacht sie sollte sich erst mal erholen.

Sie ließ sich wieder ins Bett zurückfallen und atmete tief ein.

_Ich vermisse euch so sehr, warum habt ihr uns alle nur allein gelassen._

_Es ist einfach nicht fair, ihr wart nicht bestimmt dazu zu sterben!_

_Ich will doch nur, dass ihr zurück kommt und jetzt bei mir seid._

_Das ihr sagt 'Es wird alles wieder gut werden!'_

_Wenigsten euch einmal noch im Arm halten zu können, das ist alles was ich will._

_Ich vermiss euch so!!_

Sie fing an zu weinen während sie in Erinnerungen von ihrer Mom und ihrem Bruder schwelgte.

Ihre Tränen wische sie sich aus dem Gesicht und versuchte die Tränen runter zu schlucken.

_Ich muss stark bleiben._

_Ich muss den anderen doch zeigen, dass ich damit fertig werde und kein kleines Kind mehr bin, ich will nicht, dass sie mich weinen sehen!_

Doch sie konnte die Tränen nicht Stoppen und so weinte sie sich in den Schlaf ohne zu merken das Draco die ganze Zeit über an der Tür stand


	3. Die erste Rückkehr zum Fuchsbau

**Kapitel 3**

„Ginny, Schätzen?"

Ginny öffnete ihre Augen und sah ein bekanntes Gesicht über ihres.

„Dad", schrie sie vor Freude und fiel ihm gleich um den Hals.

„aww Ginny schätzen. Wie geht es dir? Fühlst du dich auch gut?"

Sie löste die Umarmung und antwortete ihm.

„Ja Dad mir geht's gut!", was teilweise wahr war,ihr ging es wirklich schon besser besonders jetzt wo sie ihren Vater sah, sie war so glücklich ihn zu sehen.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du endlich wach bist!", sagte Arthur mit einem erleichterten Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, „Ich hab die anderen auch mitgebracht."

Erst jetzt sah Ginny das nicht nur ihr Vater sondern auch Percy, Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, Hermine und Harry da waren.

Charlie, Bill, Fred und George kamen alle auf einmal auf sie zu und umarmten sie.

„Hey Jungs ich krieg keine Luft mehr!", lachte sie.

Sie ließen sie los und auch sie lachten.

Dann kam auch Percy rüber und gab Ginny die Hand.

„Ich hoffe es geht dir besser Ginny!", sagte er mit formeller Stimme als ob er einen Politiker begrüßen würde.

„Percy! Das ist deine Schwester und nicht irgendjemand Fremdes.", sagte George empört, aber lächelte.

„Genau Percy umarm sie gefälligst.", sagte Fred.

Percy guckte sie genervt wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, also umarmte er Ginny ganz kurz, ließ sie wieder los und ging dann in eine Ecke des Zimmers und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl.

Fred guckte ihn verdutzt an.

"Was, das war alles?"

„Fred halt den Mund.", sagte Percy wütend.

„haste das gehört Fred Halt den Mund, ach ist das süß!", sagte George zu Fred und lachte.

Jetzt fiel ihr erst auf, wie sehr sie ihre Brüder vermisst hat.

Sie werden sie immer zum Lachen bringen können egal was ist, das wusste sie.

Arthur der sich das bis eben nur von außen angeguckt hat mischte sich jetzt ein.

„Ist ja gut Jungs macht nicht so ein Lärm Ginny muss sich immer noch schonen!"

„Oh Ginny!", auch Hermine umarmte sie jetzt und fing an zu weinen, aber vor Freude das es ihr gut ging.

Harry kam auf sie zu und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und sagte: „Schon das du wieder unter uns weilst", Und lächelte.

„Wir sind so froh, dass es dir besser geht Ginny!" , sagte Hermine voller Freude.

„Also hast du Lust einen Ausflug mit uns in die Winkelgasse zu machen?", fragte sie Fred.

„Fred! Ginny sollte sich noch schonen sie ist bestimmt noch sehr müde und erschöpft!", ermahnte ihn Arthur.

„..Aber Dad!?"

„Nein Dad mir geht's gut wirklich, ich will mit. Ich war schon so lange nicht mehr draußen."

„Ich weiß nicht Ginny."

„Bitte Dad?"

Nach kurzem zögern gab Arthur nach.

„Na schön, aber sei vorsichtig.

Du passt auf sie auf", er zeigte auf Bill.

„Ja Dad, natürlich", antwortete er.

„OK gut also ich kann leider nicht mit kleines. Hab noch im Ministerium zu tun, aber ich versuch morgen noch mal vorbei zu kommen", sagte er mit einem entschuldigendem Blick.

Er umarmte sie und schon war Arthur disappariert.

„Ok lasst sie umziehen", sagte Charlie und scheuchte die anderen zur Tür.

„aber ich hab doch gar keine Sachen hier!", stellte Ginny fest.

„Wir haben dir welche mitgebracht, die sind im Schrank", sagte Charlie noch, bevor er aus dem Zimmer ging und dir Tür hinter sich schloss.

Ginny die auf dem Bett saß ließ sich zurück fallen und seufzte.

Nach ein paar Minuten kletterte sie dann aus dem Bett.

Sie war noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen nachdem sie fast 3 Tage nur gelegen hat.

Nachdem sie ihr Gleichgewicht wieder gefunden hatte, ging sie zum Schrank und holte sich eine Jeans und ein T-Shirt raus.

Sie schaute auf eine Uhr Im Zimmer, die neben der Uhrzeit auch noch die Temperatur anzeigte und bemerkte, dass es fast 16Uhr war.

Schnell zog sie dann ihre Schuhe an.

Sie ging in das große Badezimmer, das durch eine Tür mit dem Zimmer verbunden war.

Ihre Brüder mussten alle ihre Sachen hergebracht haben, denn im Bad waren ihre Bürste, ihre Zahnbürste und alle anderen Sachen.

Sie putzte sich noch die Zähne kämmten ihre Roten Haare und ging dann aus der Tür, wo schon alle auf sie warteten.

Doch es war jemand dabei der es vorhin noch nicht war.

Draco Malfoy.

„Ahh da bist du ja Ginny nah dann ganz losgehen", sagte Harry.

Ginny guckte sich um und fiel auf das Percy gar nicht da war.

„Wo ist Percy?"

„Ah du kennst ihn doch Gin, der hat mal wieder was Im Ministerium zu tun wie immer", antwortete Charlie achselzuckend.

„ohh, OK."

„Apparieren wir?", fragte Ginny.

„Ja", antwortete Charlie, „Draco appariert dich in die Winkelgasse."

Die Apparierprüfung in ihrem sechsten Schuljahr hat wegen dem Kampf nicht stattgefunden.

„Du kommst mit?", fragte Ginny Draco.

„was bin ich etwa nicht erwünscht?", fragt er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Ginny wurde rot.

„uhh…Nein…ich..ich wollte nur..ich.."

Draco fing an zu lachen.

„Ich muss geschäftlich in die Winkelgasse."

„ohh", sie stoßte ihn mit ihrem Ellbogen in die Rippen, sodass er vor Schmerz aufschrie.

„Aua"

„Geschieht dir Recht", sagte sie beleidigt.

Draco schaute sie an und sagte: „ ok halt dich an meinem Arm fest und lass nicht los bis wir da sind in Ordnung?"

„Ja Malfoy, das ist nicht das erste Mal das ich mit jemandem appariere."

„Ich wollt dich nur noch mal drauf hinweise, also halt dich gut fest!"

Die Umgebung verschwand und ein unangenehmes Gefühl überkam sie, doch schnell war es vorbei und sie stand direkt in der Winkelgasse.

Nach und nach kamen auch die anderen an.

Fröhliche Gesichter kamen ihr von allen Seiten entgegen.

Leute die keine Sorgen hatten, doch sie waren ja auch nicht diejenigen die jemanden verloren haben den sie liebten.

Sie lebten einfach nur ihr Leben, sie waren glücklich und Frei.

Doch sie fühlte sich gefangen, sobald sie sich auch nur ein wenig glücklich fühlte, bekam sie Schuldgefühle.

War es nicht unfair das sie Glücklich sein kann, während ihre Mutter und ihr Bruder tot waren?

Es war einfach unfair.

„Hallo? Ginny hörst du mich?!", sagte Draco und wedelte mit seiner Hand vor ihrem Gesicht rum und holte sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„uhh..was?", fragte sie verdutzt und guckte ihn an.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ohh ja alles bestens!", sie lächelte ihn an.

„Ok gut!", er drehte sich jetzt auch zu den anderen rum und sagte: „Also ich muss jetzt gehen. Man sieh sicht!"

Sofort machter sich auf den Weg und bog in eine Seitenstraßen ab.

„ok also gut dann lasst uns mal gehen", sagte Bill.

„Ja gehen wir zu Florean Fortescues Eissalon, da war ich schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr!", sagte Fred.

Also machten sie sich zuerst auf den Weg zu Florean Fortescues Eissalon.

Auf dem Weg, traf Ginny einige Mitschüler aus Hogwarts, doch sie versteckte sich dann immer hinter Bill oder Charlie, sodass sie sie nicht sehen konnten.

Im Moment hatte sie einfach nicht die Lust jemandem zu begegnen und sich anzuhören wie schrecklich Leid es ihnen tut.

Nachdem sie im Eissalon waren, gingen sie zu Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze dem Laden von Fred und George, zu Flourish und Blotts wo sich Hermine ein Buch kaufte und zuletzt sind sie dann noch in Qualität für Quidditch gegangen, was besonders Ginny freute.

Es war ein toller Tag für alle.

Genau das hatte sie gebraucht, es war eine tolle Ablenkung und alle schien sich zu amüsieren.

Für eine Weile vergaßen sie alle Sorgen und lebten einfach nur ihr Leben.

„Also wir müssen noch mal in den Fuchsbau, bevor wir dich zu Malfoy bringen um ein paar Formulare zu holen!"

„Weißt du irgendwie geht's mir noch nicht so gut, kann einer von euch mich nicht erst zu Malfoy bringen?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll, denn sie war noch nicht bereit in den Fuchsbau zu gehen.

Noch nicht jetzt.

„Oh Ginny tut mir leid, aber das geht nicht.

Aber du kannst dich dort etwas hinlegen!", sagte Charlie.

Ihr Herz raste, sie wusste nicht ob sie das aushalten würde.

Vielleicht wird sie ja davor in Tränen ausbrechen und genau das wollte sie vermeiden, sie will nicht das, sie weinen sehen.

Sie setzte ein übertreibendes Lächeln auf.

„Gut macht nichts, also dann mal los."

Diesmal Apparierte Ginny mit Bill.

„Bist du bereit Gin?"

„Ja!"

„ok dann mal los."

Schon wieder überkam sie das unangenehme Gefühl, doch so schnell wie es kam, war es auch schon wieder vorbei und schon stand sie vor dem Fuchsbau.

Die anderen waren schon rein gegangen, Bill stand neben ihr und fing an zu laufen, er stand schon vor der Tür, aber Ginny stand immer noch hinten.

_Ich kann das nicht. Ich kann dort nicht reingehen.. noch nicht!_

Ihr Herz fing an immer schneller zu schlagen, sie atmete schwer und ihr wurde schwindelig.

„Hey Gin! Kommst du?", schrie Bill von der Tür aus.

„Ich komm schon!", schrie sie.

Sie atmete noch einmal tief ein, bevor sie den ersten Schritt zur Tür machte.

Vor der Tür blieb sie kurz stehen.

Dann übertrat sie langsam die Tür Schwelle und stand mitten im Flur des Fuchshauses.

Sie lief weiter und stand jetzt vor der Küche.

Harry, Hermine, Bill und Charlie saßen dort.

Fred und George waren nach oben gegangen.

„Morgen kannst du wieder hier herziehen Gin.

Ich zieh hier für erste wieder ein", sagte Bill und trank seinen Tee.

_Wie können sie nur da ruhig sitzen wo sie umgebracht worden sind._

_Oh Gott ich halt das nicht aus, ich muss raus hier!!!_

Alle guckten sie an.

Plötzlich merkte sie das Tränen aus ihren Augen kam ohne das sie was gemerkt hatte.

„Alles ok Ginny?", fragte Hermine besorgt, stand auf und lief auf Ginny zu.

„Ich..Ich kann das nicht!", sagte Ginny weinend und lief aus dem Haus.

Sie setzte sich an den See und weinte.

Bill kam und setzte sich neben sie.

„Hey Gin, rede mit mir!"

Erst sagte sie nichts, doch dann konnte sie nicht mehr und ließ alles raus.

Sie war wütend.

„Wie könnt ihr nur alle dort glücklich in der Küche sitzen, lachen und Witze machen? Mom und Ron sind dort gestorben!!

Wie könnte ihr euer Leben einfach so weiterleben jetzt wo sie nicht mehr da sind.

Vermisst ihr sie denn nicht?!?

Bill sie sind Tot!", sagte sie und konnte es immer noch nicht glauben.

Sie war stand mittlerweile

Bill der mittlerweile auch aufgestanden war nahm sie in dem Arm, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und sagte: „Ich weiß Gin und wir vermissen sie auch, aber wir müssen weiter leben wir können nicht ewig trauern. Mom hätte das auch nicht gewollt!"

„Aber ich vermisse sie so sehr", schluchzte Ginny.

„Ich weiß Gin, ich weiß!"

Während Bill sie im Arm herrschte Stille.

Nach einer Weile brach Ginny die Stille und löste sich von der Umarmung.

„Bill? Bist du mir Böse wenn ich morgen noch nicht zurück komme und noch etwas bei Malfoy bleibe?", sie guckte ihn mit ihren großen Schokobraunen Augen an.

„Nein Natürlich nicht Ginny!"

Bill brachte sie zurück zu Malfoy, der in dem riesigen Esssaal, am Ende des unglaublich großen Tisches saß.

Sein Kopf versteckte er hinter dem Tagespropheten.

Bill verabschiedete sich und verschwand mit einem Plop.

„Setz dich", sagte Malfoy und deutete auf einem Stuhl neben sich ohne sie anzugucken.

Ginny nahm sein Angebot an und setzte sich.

Sobald sie sich gesetzt hatte erschien ein großer Teller mit Essen vor ihr.

Sie machte nichts und starrte das Essen angewidert an.

Es war ein Rinderbraten.

Vor einer Woche hätte sie sofort zu gegriffen, aber jetzt ekelte sie sich einfach nur davor.

„Ess", sagte Malfoy, der sich immer noch hinter dem Tagesprohpeten versteckte und nichts von Ginny's angewidertem Blick mitbekommen hat.

„Ohh..ich …Ich hab kein Hunger, danke.

Aber ich wollte dich etwas fragen!", sagte sie und guckte ihn an.

Er lag die Zeitung zur Seite und richtete seine Grauen Augen jetzt auf sie.

Ginny nahm das als Zeichen war das er ihr zuhörte und fuhr weiter: „..Also ich wollte dich fragen ob es ok ist wenn ich noch ein paar Tage hier bleiben kann?"

Malfoy überlegte einen Moment und sagte dann: „ Nur wenn du wenigstens ein wenig von dem Essen isst!"

„In Ordnung!", sagte Ginny, glücklich darüber, dass sie bleiben durfte auch wenn sie dafür etwas von dem Rinderbraten essen musste.

„Ich geh dann mal Hoch!"

Sie erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl als sie etwas gegessen hatte.

Malfoy der sich wieder hinter dem Tagespropheten versteckt hatte nickte nur.

Als sie am Türrahmen stand, dreht sie sich noch mal um und guckte ihn an.

„Oh und Danke das ich hier bleiben darf!"

Wieder nickte er nur.

So ging sie ins Bett und legte sich schlafen, es war ein langer Tag gewesen.


	4. Der Kuss

**Kapitel 4**

„NEIN!!"

Schweißgebadet erwachte Ginny aus ihrem Albtraum.

Ron und ihre Mutter ließen sie einfach nicht los.

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten bis sie wieder wusste wo sie ist.

„Was ist los?", fragte die besorgte Stimme von Draco Malfoy, der in Boxer-Shorts und T-Shirt an der Tür stand.

Seine sonst so perfekten Haare standen zu allen Richtungen ab.

Sie musste ihn aufgeweckt haben.

„Ich…tut mir leid, hatte einen Albtraum", es war ihr peinlich, dass sie ihn mit ihrem Schreien aufgeweckt hatte.

Sie bemerkte, dass es Stockdunkel draußen war, es musste sehr Spät sein.

Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett.

„Geht's wieder?"

„Ja, war ja nur ein Albtraum", sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und guckte ihn an.

„Ach Ginny mach dir doch nix vor, du weißt ganz genau du belügst dich nur selber.

Dein Bruder und deine Mutter sind gestorben. Du musst nicht so tun als ob du stark bist vor anderen Leuten, dass erwartet niemand von die ganz im Gegenteil.

Du kannst auch vor anderen Leuten weinen und nicht immer nur dann wenn du allein bist.", er wusste damit war er zu weit gegangen, doch er wollte nicht das sie sich länger was vormacht.

„Ach und das sagst ausgerechnet du mir. Als dein Vater gestorben ist, hast du nicht einmal irgendeine Art von Emotionen gezeigt!!", Ginny wurde Sauer.

Er hatte kein Recht so was zu sagen.

Draco sah die Wut in ihren Augen.

Es stimmt, als sein Vater gestorben ist hat er kein einziges Mal geweint aber das war etwas ganz anderes.

Er hasste seinen Vater.

„Das verstehst du nicht. Lucius war ein Todesser, er hat meine Mutter umgebracht.

So was nenne ich nicht meinen Vater und ihm schenke ich auch ganz sicher kein einzige Träne!", er wendete den Blick von ihr ab und starrte jetzt an die Decke.

„Du versteht es auch nicht! Lass mich damit umgehen wie ich will! Wenn ich heulen will, dann heul und wenn ich verdammt noch mal Lachen will, dann lach ich!", sie schreite mittlerweile.

Sie hatte sich aufgesetzt und guckte ihn wütend an, doch er starrte immer noch die Decke an, als ob es dort etwas Interessantes zu sehen gab.

Ginny schaute aus dem Fenster und beobachtete den Mond.

Draco's Augen richteten sich auf Ginny.

Ihr Knie hatte sie an die Brust gezogen, die sie mit ihren Armen umarmte und ihr Kinn lehnte sie auf ihre Knie.

Ihr rotes Haar war etwas zerzaust, doch trotzdem sah sie im Mondschein wunderschön aus.

Sie sah so zierlich und verletzend aus, doch Draco wusste das sie Stark war.

Sehr Stark.

Er setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett und nahm sie in den Arm.

_Oh was mache ich hier nur? Es wird nicht gut gehen, ich weiß es._

Ginny lehnte sich an ihn und fing an zu weinen.

„schh, es wird alles wieder gut."

Diese Worte beruhigten sie mehr, als alles andere was Bill ihr gesagt hat.

Zum ersten Mal spürte sie wieder etwas was sie seit dem Tod ihres Bruders und ihrer Mutter nicht mehr gespürt hat.

Hoffung.

Hoffnung, dass wirklich wieder alles wieder in Ordnung kommt und sie Fröhlich sein kann ohne Schuldgefühle zu haben.

Sie wusste Ihre Mutter würde sie anmeckern wenn sie wüsste das sie hier in den ganzen Tag im Bett liegt, nichts isst und so viel weint. Ihre Mutter wollte, immer das sie glücklich ist und Freude am Leben hat.

Nach 5 Minuten löste Ginny sich von der Umarmung.

Sie kamen sich immer näher während Draco mit seinem Daumen vorsichtig die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht wischte.

Er war so nah.

Ginny konnte seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren.

Und dann spürte sie seine weichen Lippen auf ihren.

Sie vergaß alles um sich rum und spürte nur noch seine Lippen.

Draco legte seine Hände auf ihr Gesicht und der Kuss wurde immer inniger.

Er löste sich von dem Kuss und seine Stirn lehnte an ihrer.

„Ich sollte wieder ins Bett gehen, es ist schon spät und du musst auch schlafen!"

„Ja du hast Recht! Gute Nacht Draco!"

_Wieso hab ich ihn Draco genannt das hab ich noch nie?_

„Gute Nacht Ginny!"

Er gab ihr noch einen letzten Kuss und deckte sie zu bevor er aus dem Zimmer ging und Ginny Verwirrt und doch irgendwie glücklich zurück ließ.

Draco lag noch lange wach nachdem er bei Ginny war, die einen Albtraum hatte.

_Ich kann nicht glauben dass ich sie geküsst habe._

_Sie hat ihre Mutter und ihren Bruder verloren und ich nutze es aus und küss sie, ich bin so ein Vollidiot!_

Doch er wusste selber- auch wenn er es vielleicht noch nicht zu gab-, dass er sie nicht geküsst hat um sie zu trösten, sonder weil er sich um sie sorgt und er will das es ihr gut geht und sie nicht leiden muss.

Draco Malfoy sorgt sich um Ginny Weasley.

Er lächelte.

Wer hätte das mal gedacht, dass er sich einmal in Ginny Weasly verlieben würde.


	5. Die Beerdigung

**Kapitel 5**

Am nächsten Tag weckte sie das Geräusch des Apparieren.

Mühsam öffnete sie ihre Augen, Die Sonnenstrahlen jedoch führten dazu, dass sie sie gleich wieder schloss.

Sie öffnete nochmals ihre Augen und hielt sie diesmal offen.

Langsam gewöhnten sich Ihre Augen an das grelle Licht.

Auf ihrem Bett saß eine Hauselfe.

„Fidelis tut es leid Miss geweckt zu haben, aber Master Malfoy fragt ob sie mit ihm frühstücken wollen?"

Ihre Stimme war so piepsig, dass sie schon fast unangenehm schien.

„Ist schon ok…Wie war dein Name noch mal?", fragte Ginny freundlich, die etwas eingeschüchterte Hauselfe.

„Fidelis, miss."

„Ok, Fidelis sag Malfoy ich bin gleich unten."

Sie schenkte ihr ein Lächeln.

„In Ordnung Miss", und schon war die Hauselfe verschwunden.

Als sie sich fertig angezogen hatte, war sie unglaublich nervös und überlegte sich ob sie vielleicht doch hier bleiben und nicht runter zu Malfoy gehen sollte.

Immerhin hatten sie sich gestern geküsst, wie sollte sie ihm nur gegenüber treten?

Sollte sie so tun als wäre nichts passiert?

Das war wirklich das letzte was sie brauchte, noch etwas um was sie sich sorgen machen muss.

Noch einmal atmete sie tief ein und begab sich dann auf den Weg nach unten.

Als sie den Raum betrat- der mindestens so groß war wie der Fuchsbau- sah sie Malfoy am Tisch sitzen und den Tagespropheten lesen.

Er schien versunken in seinen Gedanken, für einen Moment blieb sie an der Tür stehen und beobachtete ihn.

So unglaublich ruhig und elegant schien er, in allem was er machte.

Wie er aß und an seine Kaffeetasse nippte, gleichzeitig jedoch so konzentriert die Zeitung las.

Er war das komplette Gegenteil von früher.

Er hat sein Temperament unter Kontrolle, was man vor 2 Jahren hätte noch nicht sagen können.

Sein weiß-blondes Haar, schob er mit seinen Finger immer wieder aus seinem Gesicht.

Er war so schön.

‚_Oh nein, Ginny. Hör auf ihn anzugucken, an ihn zu denken.'_

Ihr Herz wusste schon das, was sie ihr Verstand nicht akzeptieren wollte.

Sie verlor sich in ihren Gedanken und bemerkte nicht wie Malfoy sie jetzt auch anschaute.

„Ginny?"

Die Zeitung legte er zur Seite.

„Ja?"

Schnell erwachte sie aus ihrer Trance.

„Willst du nichts essen?"

„uhh doch natürlich"

Sie ging zu dem Langen Holztisch in der Mitte des Raumes und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

Vor ihr war eine riese Auswahl an Essen.

Während sie sich etwas nahm, merkte sie wie seine Grauen Augen noch immer auf ihr lagen.

Dieses machte sie unglaublich nervös.

Jedoch ließ sie sich nichts anmerken und begann zu essen.

Aus Hoffnung er würde irgendwann aufhören sie an zuschauen.

Doch auch noch nach 5 Minuten spürte sie seine Blicke noch immer auf ihr.

„Was ist?", sagte sie anzugucken.

„Ich.. Dein Vater war vorhin hier. Die Beerdigung ist Morgenfrüh."

Diesmal richtete sie ihre Augen auf seine und sie glaubte sorge in seine Augen zu sehen.

Ginny nickte nur und aß weiter.

Das ganze frühstück über herrschte eine unbequeme Stille.

Ginny brach die Still, als sie aufstand und sagte: „Ich geh wieder hoch."

Sie war schon an der Tür als er sie rief.

„Gin?"

„hmm?", sie drehte sich um.

„Hättest du Lust heute mit mir zur Winkelgasse zu gehen?"

Ginny wusste, das war nicht das was er sagen wollte, doch aus irgendeinem Grund muss er es sich anders überlegt haben.

Sie lächelte.

„Nein ich glaube ich leg mich lieber noch etwas hin"

„ok"

Ginny überhörte die Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme.

Es war 16 Uhr und lag noch immer in ihrem und dachte nach.

Morgen müsste sie abschied nehmen.

Doch sie wollte nicht.

Sie konnte nicht.

Morgen würde sie alles sehen, ihre Familie, Hermine, Harry.

Sie hatte wirklich schon ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht, nicht zu gehen, doch sie wusste das konnte sie nicht machen.

Ein paar Stunden musste sie überstehen, sie würde das schon schaffen.

Es klopfte an ihrer Tür.

„Gin?"

Es war Draco.

„Ja?"

Er kam zur Tür herein.

„komm mit ich will dir was zeigen!"

„Was denn?"

„Komm und du wirst es sehen."

Neugierig kletterte sie aus dem Bett und folgte ihm aus der Tür.

Nachdem sie schon 5 Minuten unterwegs waren wurde sie etwas ungeduldig.

„Was willst du mir denn jetzt zeigen?"

„Warte, wir sind gleich da!"

Nach weiteren 5 Minuten, blieb Draco plötzlich vor einer Großen Hölzernen Tür stehen und öffnete sie.

Ihr Stockte der Atem.

Dieser Raum- man konnte ihn eigentlich nicht mehr Raum nennen, sondern Halle- war doppelt so groß wieder Fuchsbau.

In dieser Halle standen An die Tausend Regale die mit Büchern gefüllt waren.

Eine Bibliothek.

„Wow"

"Ich weiß das du Bücher magst und da dachte das würde dir gefallen.

Du kannst hier herkommen wann immer du willst."

„Das ist unglaublich, die muss größer als die Bibliothek in Hogwarts sein."

„Das ist sie", lächelte er Stolz.

Sie ging auf ein Regal zu und nahm ein Buch heraus.

_Kann ich dein Lachen auch nicht hören,  
Kann ich deine Wärme auch nicht spüren,  
Kann ich meine Zeit auch nicht mit dir verbringen,_

sehe ich doch dein Lächeln in meinen Träumen,  
fühle ich in jedem Gedanken das du da bist,  
weis ich doch, das ich immer bei dir bin.

Denn die Liebe kann nicht sterben,  
solange man liebt.

Sie lass das Gedicht laut vor.

„Es ist Traurig."

„Aber es spiegelt auch Hoffnung wieder."

Er stand mittlerweile neben ihr.

„Aber es gibt ein schöneres in dem Buch"

Sanft nahm er ihr das Buch aus der Hand und berührte dabei sanft ihre Hand.

Er begann zu lesen:

_Aus dem wogenden Meer der Menge  
sprang ein Tropfen lieblich zu mir,  
Flüsternd: "Ich liebe dich, ich vergehe bald,  
Weither bin ich gereist, einzig um dich zu sehen  
und dich zu berühren,  
Denn ich konnte nicht sterben,  
ehe ich dich nicht einmal sah,  
Denn ich fürchtete dich hernach zu verlieren."_

Nun haben wir uns getroffen und uns gesehen,  
nun sind wir geborgen,  
Kehre in Frieden zurück in das Meer, mein Geliebter,  
Auch ich bin Teil dieses Meers, mein Geliebter,  
wir sind nicht so sehr voneinander getrennt,  
Sieh das erhabene Rund, den Allzusammenhang, wie vollkommen!  
Dich und mich ist die unwiderstehliche See bestimmt zu trennen,  
Für eine Weile uns auseinander zu tragen, doch nicht für immer;  
Habe Geduld - eine kleine Spanne - wisse, ich grüße die Luft,  
das Meer und das Land  
Jeden Tag bei sinkender Sonne um deinetwillen, Geliebter.

„Es ist schön!"

„Ja das ist es."

Sie spürte seinen Atem in ihrem Nacken.

Er war so nah.

Sie drehte sich um und stand nun Angesicht zu Angesicht mit ihm.

Sein Atem so wie ihr Atem wurde immer Schneller.

Das Verlangen wurde immer größer.

Und plötzlich spürte sie seine Lippen auf ihren.

Sein einer Arm war um ihre Hüfte, seine andere Hand war ihn ihrem Nacken.

Ihre Eigenen hatte sie ihm um den Nacken gelegt.

Ihre Lippen gewährten seiner Zunge einlass und wurde jetzt sanft von ihrer massiert.

Sie fühlte die Leidenschaft und die Intensivität des Kusses.

Der Kuss löste sich.

Doch Draco hielt sie noch immer in seinen Armen, sie hörte seinen schnellen Herzschlag.

„Draco?", fragte sie und guckte ihm in die Augen.

„Ja, Gin?"

„Kommst du morgen mit mir?"

„Ja natürlich.", sagte er und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

Draco nahm Ginny bei der Hand und führte sie zu einer Couch, die nicht weit weg von dem Regal stand.

„Komm"

Sie setzten sich auf die Couch.

Er zog sie enger zu sich, küsste sie noch einmal auf die Stirn und las dann weiter aus dem Buch vor.

Ginny genoss es.

Mit Ihrem Kopf an seine Schultern gelegt hört sie ihm aufmerksam zu.

Sein Stimmer war so beruhigend, sie vergaß alles um sich rum.

Sie dachte nicht and die Beerdigung oder an ihre Familie, sondern nur an Draco, Seine Stimme und das Gedicht.

Geborgenheit und wärme fühlte sie.

Auch ihr Verstand akzeptierte nun langsam das, was ihr Herz schon wusste.

Sie hatte sich in Draco _Malfoy _verliebt.

Es war schon 20 Uhr und sie saßen noch immer in der Bibliothek.

Fidelis hatte ihnen schon vor 2 Stunden etwas zu essen gebracht.

Beide lagen sie nebeneinander auf der Couch.

Ginny's Kopf lag auf Draco's Brust, die sich Hob und sank wenn er atmete.

Doch es schien ihr nichts auszumachen.

In dieser Position schliefen sie ein und zum ersten Mal fühlten sich beide Komplett frei und vergaßen alles um sich rum.

Sie waren zusammen.  
Das einzige was zählte war das hier und jetzt.

Ginny wachte am nächsten glücklich auf- was schon lange nicht mehr war-, doch diese Freude hielt nicht lang, als sie sich erinnerte was heute war.

Die Beerdigung.

Draco bewegte sich, zog den Griff um ihre Hüfte enger um sie näher zu sich zu ziehen.

Sanft küsste er sie in den Nacken.

„Morgen, Gin!"

„Morgen Draco", sagte sie und drehte sich um, um ihn auf die Wange zu küssen, „Ich mach mich fertig."

Sobald sie aus seiner Umarmung frei war, hatte sie das verlangen sich weder hin zulegen und seinen Arm um sich zu fühlen.

Doch sie stieß dieses Verlangen zur Seite und konzentrierte sich darauf diesen Tag zu überstehen.

Sie musste Stark sein besonders heute.

Zuerst duschte sie.

In einem Handtuch gewickelt, lief sie zu dem Kleiderschrank.

Während sie ihre Kleider die sie hier hatte durchsuchte, fiel ihr ein Schwarzes Kleid in die Hand.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht auf.

Es war Ron's Lieblingskleid gewesen.

Sie zog es sich an, schloss die Augen und erinnerte sich an ein Moment, als sie dieses Kleid trug und Ron ihr sagte wie Hübsch sie ist.

_Es war ein Sonntagabend._

_Im Ministerium gab es eine Veranstaltung, ihr Vater bekam eine Auszeichnung für besondere Dienste im Kampf gegen Voldemort._

_Die ganze Familie begleitete ihn und war unheimlich Stolz._

_Sie waren kurz davor aufzubrechen._

_Ron wartete unten an der Treppe auf seine kleine Schwester Ginny._

_Gerade kam sie die Treppen runter._

_Ihr Schwarzes Kleid brachte ihre Kurvenreiche Figur bestens hervor, sie sah wunderschön aus._

„_Du siehst wundervoll aus Ginny!"_

_Sie wurde rot._

„_Danke Ron"_

„_Ich bin unglaublich Stolz auf dich._

_Du hast in diesem Krieg unglaublich gekämpft, du bist eine so Starke Person._

_Ich kann nicht glauben wie hübsch und erwachsen du geworden bist."_

„_Ron seit wann bist du denn so Sentimental?", sie liebte es ihn zu ärgern._

_  
Er lachte wurde dann aber wieder ernst und sagte:_

„_Ich liebe dich Ginny, das weiß du doch oder?"_

„_Ja Ron, ich weiß! Ich liebe dich auch." _

Wenn sie dieses Kleid trug, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass Ron bei ihr ist.

Sie fühlte ihn.

Ihre leicht roten leicht gelockten Haare ließ sie offen.

Dann begab sie sich nach unten, wo Draco schon auf sie wartete.

Er trug ein eine feine Schwarze Anzugshose, ein schwarzes Hemd und ein ebenfalls schwarzen Umhang.

Schwarz stand im unglaublich gut.

Er blickte auf und sah Ginny die Treppen runter laufen.

„Du siehst wundervoll aus Gin!"

„Danke"

Vorsichtig nahm er ihre Hand.

„Bereit?"

Noch einmal atmete sie tief ein und nickte dann.

Mit einem Plopp waren sie weg und fanden sich vor einer Menschenmenge in einem Friedhof wieder.

Leicht drückte Draco ihre Hand, was sie etwas beruhigte und ihr das wissen gab, das er für sie da ist.

„Ginny!"

Sie drahte sich um und sah Hermine auf sich zu kommen.

Hermine umarmte sie.

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Ganz ok und dir?"

„Naja es geht so.", Hermine sagte kurz nichts dreht sich dann aber zu Malfoy.

„Und wie geht es dir Draco?"

„Bestens Danke"

Gleich darauf folgten Harry, Ginny's Brüder und ihr Vater, die sie begrüßten.

Alle setzten sich auf Stühle die draußen unter einer riesigen Eiche standen.

Es war ein heißer Sommertag, die Sonne strahlte am Himmel.

Die Eiche spendete etwas Schatten.

Vorne lagen auf einer Art Podest 2 Särge.

Als sich alle gesetzt hatten, fing Arthur an etwas zu sagen.

Ginny hörte nicht wirklich zu, sie starrte nur immer zu auf die Särge.

In ihren Gedanken spielten sich alle Erinnerungen mit ihrer Mutter und ihrem Bruder ab.

Wie sie weinend, zu ihrer Mutter rannte, als sie 3 Jahre alt war, weil Ron ihre Puppe kaputt gemacht hat, wie ihre Mutter jedes Mal weinte, wenn sie sich verabschiedete, weil sie nach Hogwarts ging und wie Ron sie anschrie, weil er erfahren hatte das sie mit Micheal Corner ging.

Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen runter und sie konnte sie nicht stoppen, sie war froh das Draco neben ihr saß und ihre Hand hielt.

Mittlerweile waren schon alle ihre Brüder vorne gewesen und hatten etwas gesagt und Harry war gerade dabei nach vorne zu gehen.

Ihre Tränen wurden immer mehr und sie ließ Draco's Hand los.

Mit Sorge sah er sie an.

„Geht's noch?"

„Ich will weg!", flehte sie.

„OK komm mit."

Er nahm sie wieder bei der Hand und ging hinter die Eiche.

Dann apparrierte er sie mit einem Plopp in sein Haus.

Dort brach sie in Tränen aus und rannte hoch in das Zimmer, das sie belegte.

Sie Setzte sich in eine Ecke und zog ihre Kniee an ihre Brust.

Die Tür öffnete sich und sie wusste, dass es Draco war, aber sie schaute nicht zu ihm.

Er streckte seine Hand aus um sie an der Schulter an zufassen, um sie zu trösten, aber sie flüsterte.

„Nein, bitte fass mich nicht an!" und drehte sich weg.

Es tat ihm weh, sie so zu sehen, er wollte ihr nur helfen.

Er setzte sich vor sie und hob mit seiner Hand ihr Gesicht, sodass sie ihn direkt ansah.

„Bitte Draco, Bitte nicht.", sie flehte ihn an.

Diese traurigen und Verzweifelten Honigbraunen Augen führten beinahe dazu, das er es tat.

Aber er fang sich wieder und sagte: „ich will dir nur helfen bitte, lass mir dir helfen Gin. Ich tu dir nicht weh, Ich würde dir niemals wehtun Gin. Du bedeutest mit viel, ich will dich nicht leiden sehen und ich tue alles um dich glücklich zu machen.

Bitte Gin, lass mich dir helfen."

Er nahm sie in den Arm und diesmal verweigerte sie nicht.

Sie weinte in seinen Armen und ließ sich von ihm trösten.

Er brauchte keine Worte um sie zutrösten, sie verstand ihn auch so und das wusste er.

Ginny fühlte sich so geborgen in seinen Armen.

Obwohl sie erst seit 8 Tagen hier war, wusste sie liebte ihn.

Sie fühlte es in ihrem Herzen.

Einfach alles liebte sie an ihm, sie wollte für immer bei ihm sein.

Ihn lieben so wie er ist.

Noch immer lag sie in seinen Armen, sie schlief fast, als sie die Stille die seit 1 Stunde herrschte brach.

„Ich liebe dich Draco"

Er war geschockt fing sich jedoch wieder schnell.

„Oh Gin.

Es tut mir so leid, ich wünschte mir doch bloß unsere Zukunft wäre nicht so düster.

Du hast deine Mutter und deinen Bruder verloren, ich will nicht das du noch mal verletzt wird.

Aber ich hab keine Wahl, es ist mein Schicksal.

Ich muss bald gehen, aber noch bin ich hier und solang tue ich alle um dich glücklich zu machen Ich verspreche es.

Ich liebe dich."

Ginny war eingeschlafen.

Er seufzte und trug sie dann ins Bett.

_Ich liebe dich, ich vergehe bald,  
Weither bin ich gereist, einzig um dich zu sehen  
und dich zu berühren,  
Denn ich will nicht sterben,  
ehe ich dich nicht einmal seh,  
Denn ich fürchtete dich hernach zu verlieren_


End file.
